Recent years have seen rapid development in digital systems that enable individuals to digitally communicate and connect with others. Indeed, as a result of proliferation in smartphones, tablets, laptops, computers, smart watches, smart televisions, and other computing devices, individuals have increased access to devices capable of sending and receiving information in relation to other individual users. Accordingly, developers have generated a variety of digital applications that allow clients to utilize computing devices to participate in various forms of digital communication.
For example, some conventional digital communication systems allow users to share digital messages with other groups of individual users. Such conventional digital communication systems, however, have a number of shortcomings. For example, in order to share a digital message with multiple groups of individual users, conventional digital systems often require a user to search for pertinent user groups and then create and manage multiple digital messages for each group. Users often express frustration with the amount of time and effort wasted in identifying pertinent groups and otherwise generating, responding to, and managing multiple digital messages corresponding to multiple identified groups. Furthermore, such conventional communication digital systems often place significant burdens on operating computing devices in that they often impose duplicated, wasteful storage and processing requirements in generating and managing duplicative messages.
These and other problems exist with regard to conventional digital information systems for communicating and sharing digital messages with other users.